


What Tomorrow Brings

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, brief mentions of cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank’s always thought of himself as a pretty alternative guy, not bound by societies prejudices. He listens to obscure bands pretty much no one else’s heard of, takes any pills people offer him, and he’s got the ink, and the piercings, and the ratty old Vans. It’s not till he meets the Way brothers, with their supreme talent for fucking with the world view of anyone who comes near them, that he realises how conventional he really is.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Gee isn't quite an Alpha, Mikey's not your conventional Beta, and Frank kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Tomorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KattsEyeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/gifts).



> This is a 6 gender omega 'verse.
> 
> Gender refers to male/female, orientation to alpha/beta/omega. Queer in this universe means someone who dates the same orientation.
> 
> Claiming is a thing in this universe, but people aren't born with with destined soul-mate. Claiming happens when an Alpha and Omega have sex enough for them to form a hormonal bond, making them co-dependant. If a Beta is claimed, or claims someone, they'll start to take on characteristics of either Alpha or Omega, depending on who they've bonded with. If they bond with another Beta, they stay just the way they are.
> 
> Not Beta'd or Yank-picked. Let me know if you spot any mistakes.
> 
> Title comes from MCR's Sing.
> 
> If this is about you, or someone you know, click the hell away right now. I own nothing except a laptop and a neurotic cat.

Frank’s always thought of himself as a pretty alternative guy, not bound by societies prejudices. He listens to obscure bands pretty much no one else’s heard of, takes any pills people offer him, and he’s got the ink, and the piercings, and the ratty old Vans. It’s not till he meets the Way brothers, with their supreme talent for fucking with the world view of anyone who comes near them, that he realises how conventional he really is.

Mikey’s a Beta, but Frank’s known the guy for at least six months before he figures that out. He comes across as Omega, all shy smiles and skin-tight jeans. That was how Frank pegged him at first, just another scene Omega, stupid enough to think that ink and metal made someone a better Alpha. Then he’d seen Mikey pull for the first time, and his whole world had kinda flipped on its head, because leave Mikey Way alone with someone he fancied and he went total Alpha, growling and shoving and leaving as many marks as he could. And yeah, Frank knew some Betas liked to mix it up, but in his defense, he’d never actually met anyone who did before, so he feels totally justified that it took him so long to figure it out.

Gerard is easier. Yeah, he’s shyer than Mikey, wears huge sunglasses so he won’t have to make eye contact with people he doesn’t know, and Frank really can’t imagine him pushing anyone around, but he’s got some pretty damn strong pheromones. Frank’d only needed to get within a few feet of him that first time before the alarm bells started in his head, warning him of the presence of another Alpha.

It’s not until their first tour that Frank realises things are a little more complicated than that.

They’re stopped outside a Wal-Mart, somewhere in Minnesota, waiting for Mikey and Ray to come back with lunch. (Last time they’d stopped, Frank had got into a fight with some local bitch of an Alpha who accused him of looking at her Omega, so it had been generally voted that shopping in hick towns was a Beta duty).

Otter’s asleep in the driver’s seat (fucker can sleep anywhere, it’s kinda impressive) and Frank’s trying to understand Gerard’s rules for eye-spy (“Fuck you Gee, you cannot see a dragon!” “Yeah I can Frankie, see, that cloud looks exactly like a dragon.” “Yeah, alright, but it isn’t a dragon, so you can’t use it.” “The game’s all about perception Frankie. So if I perceive that cloud as a dragon…”) when the others reappear.

Mikey pulls packets of sandwiches from the bag, throws them to their owners, managing to hit Otter neatly on the nose with a cheese and pickle, and Ray hands out bottles of ice tea.

Ray’s got a bag of Doritos, and Gerard shoves his hand out of the way to get some. Ray laughs at him, and says something about Alpha privilege, and Gerard’s face goes white. He drops his drink, fortunately unopened, and scrambles out of the van faster than Frank’s ever seen him move before.

“That was a dick thing to say,” Mikey says, and he soundly honestly angry. Frank can’t work out why.

It takes Mikey half an hour to persuade Gerard back, and when he does, he huddles in the corner of the back seat and won’t meet anyone’s eyes, even when Ray offers him a halting apology.

“You didn’t know,” Mikey says with a shrug. He’s sitting beside Gerard, arms crossed and an expression on his face like he’s prepared to fight anyone who hurts his brother. He looks like a possessive Alpha, watching out for his Omega, and it’s really fucking weird.

oOOOo

Things are kinda awkward after that, and Frank thinks it’s mostly because the rest of them don’t know what it was that set Gerard off. If they knew, they could avoid it, but none of them are going to dare mention it, not with Mikey hovering over his brother like a protective boyfriend and glaring at anyone who gets close.

Things get easier again after a while, and they get into the habit, or Frank does at least, of kinda thinking of Gee as not having an orientation. When he’s on stage, he’s pure Alpha, all flashing eyes and in-your-face sexuality, but off stage, he’s just Gerard.

Frank doesn’t think anything of it when he sees Gerard at a party, cornered by an unusually forceful Omega in the skimpiest top Frank’s ever seen. The show was only a few hours ago, so Gerard still smells forcefully of Alpha, and Frank’s still kinda thinking of him as his stage persona, thinking of his as Alpha-Gerard.

Mostly he just thinks good for him, and wonders where people are getting vodka from. He wants vodka.

But Gerard’s not doing anything about the Omega, just standing there looking unhappy, staring down at his shoes and not saying anything, and Frank realises with a jolt that that isn’t stage Gerard, it’s the real Gerard, the one who hates saying no to people and freaks out if you mention his orientation.

For some reason it seems like the most natural thing in the world to push in, wrap an arm around Gerard’s waist and direct his best possessive Alpha glare at the girl.

“He’s not interested,” he tells her, and his voice is maybe going a bit growly. He admits nothing.

“The whole back off he’s taken thing would work better if you weren’t both Alphas,” the Omega says, and Frank wonders how smashed she is, because he’s never met an Omega this pushy before.

Gerard’s got that scared sad look he gets when people talk about him as an Alpha, and Frank hates seeing his friends sad, so he slides a hand into the back pocket of Gerard’s jeans, and hisses, “Of fucking course he smells of Alpha, you dumb bitch, I made damn sure of that before we came out. It’s supposed to warn people like you to keep your hands off, but apparently you’re too thick to take the hint.”

She’s not too smashed to be embarrassed, Frank’s pleased to note, because her face goes bright red and she backs off, muttering a half-hearted apology before she disappears into the crowd.

Frank feels the glow of satisfaction of being recognised as an Alpha, as having the dominant claim on the soft warm body in his arms, and then Gerard turns to look at him and it hits him like a bucket of cold water. He hadn’t been defending an Omega, and Gerard sure as hell wasn’t his, because whatever issues the guy has, he’s still an Alpha, and Frank just told the world that he wasn’t, and now Gerard’s going to be majorly pissed.

But Gee just smiles at him, wide and happy, and says, “Thanks Frankie, you’re the best. She was scary.”

Mikey appears, carrying cups, and Frank grabs one off him and downs the contents, coughing when it burns his throat. Looks like Mikey found the vodka.

“Jesus Frank,” Mikey says, amused. “What the hell happened to you?”

“He was defending my honour,” Gerard says, and he sounds pleased, and maybe a little bit flattered, instead of furious like he ought to be. “It was very impressive.”

Fucking Ways, tipping Frank’s world-view on its head again.

oOOOo

The next day, it’s all Frank can think about, the way Gerard had gone soft and pliant in his arms, even when he was still giving off Alpha pheromones, the way Frank’s maybe a little fucked up because he’d liked it. It doesn’t help that his head it pounding from all the vodka he probably shouldn’t have drunk.

Ray’s driving, Otter asleep in the middle seats, sprawled so he takes up both of them, and Gerard is, in theory, navigating. In reality he’s waving the map around to illustrate his point while he rants about how Lucas had originally wanted Leia to be an Alpha, but hadn’t been allowed by the studio.

The stereo’s on, Smashing Pumpkins crackling in and out, and Frank figures that there’s enough noise that Gee won’t overhear what he wants to ask Mikey.

“What’s going on with Gerard?” he asks, keeping his voice low.

Mikey raises an eyebrow.

“Dude, I need to know, ‘cos I’m freaking out here. The way he acted last night… fuck, the way I acted… I need to know dude, please.”

Mikey stares at him for a moment, then sighs and says, “They got it wrong.”

“What? Who?”

“God or mother nature or fucking Buddha, I don’t know. Whoever made him. They got it wrong, gave him an Alpha body.”

“So he’s not an Alpha then?”

“Of course he’s an Alpha, but he wasn’t meant to be. Someone fucked up, and now he’s stuck with an orientation he hates, and a body he hates, and if you ever do anything to make him feel bad about it I will end you.”

“Jesus Mikey, you know I would never! He’s my friend, okay. I don’t care if he’s an Alpha or an Omega or a fucking star nosed mole!” Except, his treacherous mind whispers, you do care, you care a lot. You like the idea that he might be an Omega, like the idea of making him yours. “I don’t even think of him as an Alpha, not since he made it pretty damn clear he didn’t want us too. I just wanted to be sure, that’s all.”

Mikey nods, apparently accepting Frank’s outburst. After a moment, he says, “You fancy him.”

“Oh my God,” Frank hisses. “Shut up!”

Mikey giggles, and yeah alright, Frank is aware that he’d maybe sounded like a twelve year old girl.

“I don’t know,” he says, at last. “I mean, yeah, I kinda do, but it’s… its weird. I mean, however he feels about it, his body’s still Alpha, you know?”

“There’s no actual law that says you can’t fuck an Alpha,” Mikey says, with an amused smile. “It isn’t really any different from fucking an Omega, except that you need a fuck load of lube.”

Frank stares at him, because okay, he’d known Mikey Dom’d sometimes, but there’s a difference between Mikey topping some cute little Omega twink, and Mikey topping a fucking Alpha. “Seriously?” he hisses.

Mikey gives him his best enigmatic smile.

“Is it wrong that I find the image of you fucking an Alpha kinda sexy?” Frank asks, his voice still low.

Mikey grins. “Given that you want to fuck my big brother? Yeah, it is.”

Frank decides he doesn’t care.

oOOOo

After that he kinda looks out for opportunities to prove his Alpha-ness to Gerard. Yeah, nothing will come of it, but it makes him feel good so he figures it’s harmless.

Next time he gets a chance though, he’s too late. It isn’t until the lead singer of the band they’re supporting has already got Gerard backed into a corner, all young stupid Alpha trying to prove himself, that he notices. He tries to reach them, pushing through the crowd, but Mikey gets their first.

Frank’s done the dominant Alpha thing once or twice in his life (he had a girlfriend when he was nineteen who really went for that sort of thing) and since his little chat with Mikey it’s pretty much all he’s thought about, but he freely admits that nothing he’s ever done, even in his darkest imaginings, matches up the Mikey at that moment.

He growls, actually fucking growls, and shoves between Gerard and the Alpha, one hand planted firmly in the middle of the Alpha’s chest, the other clutching Gerard’s hip.

“Back the fuck away,” Mikey snarls, and he might only be a Beta, but his voice is somehow hitting that ‘don’t fuck with me’ harmonic that’s making even Frank’s knees want to buckle.

“You’re only a Beta,” the guy scoffs, like he thinks if he says enough stupidly Alpha things, no one will notice how obviously scared he it.

“Yeah, I am,” Mikey says. “So when people ask how I managed to beat the shit out of you for touching my brother, you won’t even have an excuse.”

For a minute Frank thinks it’s actually going to come to that (and he’s totally sick because that idea is mind-numbingly hot) but the Alpha apparently isn’t quite as stupid as he looks, because he drops his eyes and takes a step away, a clear sign of submission.

Mikey turns his back on him, every line in his body radiating disdain, and puts his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, staring worriedly into his eyes.

“You okay, Gee?”

Gerard smiles at him, close lipped and sweet. “Yeah Mikes, I’m fine. I promise,” he adds, when Mikey doesn’t look convinced. “Thank you.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to Mikey’s cheek, apparently unconcerned that the whole fucking bar just heard Mikey announce that they’re brothers, and the bottom drops out of Frank’s stomach. Fuck, he’s so fucking gone on these guys, it’s really not funny.

oOOOo

Frank’s sitting on the tarmac, back against the side of the van, picking at the hole in the knee of his jeans while he smokes when Ray finds him.

“You know most people get their sexuality figured out in high school,” Ray says, sinking down beside him. “I mean that’s kinda what high school’s for, Alphas dating other Alphas, heteros dating the same sex, all that stuff your parents tell you is a bad idea and you don’t listen.”

“Yeah,” Frank says. The only sexual revelation he had during high school was that he liked both sexes, which given that so do about 80% of the population, really wasn’t much of a revelation. He’d been eighteen before he even started dating Betas.

“Want to talk about it?” Ray asks, after a minute.

“Pretty sure you know everything I could say dude,” Frank says, because Ray knows everything about everybody in the band. He’s the one who listens. Mikey says it’s his superpower. “Fucking Ways.”

“Look man,” Ray says, after a moment’s thoughtful silence, “I just… I want you to know, there’s nothing wrong with it, yeah?”

“Of course you think that,” Frank says, exhausted enough to be mean, “you’re a Beta.”

“Yeah, I am,” Ray says, calm as always. “And I date all orientations. And I’m hetero. You gonna tell me that’s wrong?”

“No, course not! But that’s different.”

“How?”

“Because whatever he thinks about it, Gee’s still an Alpha!”

“You’re way too old to be having a queer freak-out,” Ray tells him. “And I’m too old to be counselling you through it.

“Look you fancy Mikey too right?”

Frank blushed. “That’s weird isn’t it?”

“Compared to your hairdo? Nah, not really. They’re good looking guys. But my point is that you’re not freaking out over that.”

“Well no. He’s a Beta.”

“Yeah, and the toppiest guy I’ve ever met.”

“But still a Beta.”

“Okay look, I can’t believe I’m saying this… does the idea of competing for dominance with Mikey turn you on? Proving how Alpha you are.”

“Well, yeah…”

“How about if Mikey were too win?”

“Still yeah.” The things you can learn about yourself in a motel parking-lot…

“So how’s that any different from having sex with Gerard?”

“Because having sex with Mikey doesn’t make me queer!” Frank yells.

He’s sort of expecting a shocked gasp, or Ray calling him a prejudiced little shit. What he actually gets is Ray just looking at him, steady and judgemental, until he blushes.  
“I’m being stupid, aren’t I?”

Ray smiles at him. “Yeah, you are. But you figured out that you’re being stupid, so that’s okay.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a long while, Frank taking deep drags on his cigarette, and then Ray says, “So when are you going to talk to Mikey?”

“Um, never? Yeah, never sounds good.”

“Frank, you’ve got to talk to him.”

“About how I want to bone his big brother? No, I really don’t.”

“Frank you can’t just make a move on someone without talking to their Alpha first, that’d be a totally dick thing to do.”

“I… what?!”

“Oh come on, you must have noticed. The way they act. They might not be bonded, but Mikey’s still Gee’s alpha. So if you want to get with Gee, you need to talk to Mikey first. It's basic good manners, dude.”

Frank loves Ray, he really does, but he’s pretty sure the guys cracked. Alright yeah, he was right about Frank maybe being a bit queer, but he’s so fucking wrong on this one. Mikey is Beta for Christ’s sake!

oOOOo

They’re in Connecticut when it happens, crashing at the house of some girl who knows someone who knows someone who knows Ray. She’s got a single spare bed, and a sofa in the living room, and a couple of air mattresses set up in the basement, and Frank’s pretty sure this is heaven.

Mikey calls the only real bed, because he’s evil, and Ray and Otter insist on the basement mattresses, which leaves Frank and Gerard to fight over who gets the sofa and who the armchair. In the end, they both end up on the sofa, snuggled together because Gerard has no concept of personal space, not when it comes to people he likes.

There’s a TV in the corner, and Frank’s vaguely wondering about turning it on, because it’s been fucking weeks since he last saw a TV and he’s nowhere near tired yet, when Gerard cups his jaw very gently, and kisses him.

Frank’s never fooled around with another Alpha before, had never even considered it before the Ways, but he’s heard stories, about the pheromones and how your instincts go mental. He wasn’t prepared for what it was like in real life.

A wave of pheromones hit him the moment his tongue touched Gerard’s, which his rational brain thought was awesome, ‘cos it meant Gee was enjoying himself. His instincts though, interpreted Alpha pheromones as a threat, as someone trying to take the warm pliant body in his arms away from him.

He tried to push the feeling away, focus on Gerard, soft and sweet in his arms, but he can feel it growing, the need to fight, too prove himself. He tightens his grip on Gerard’s hips, catches Gerard’s lip between his teeth and shivers at the little whimper of pain Gee makes.

He focusses on kissing Gee, pulling him closer and nipping at his tongue. It isn’t until he tastes blood that he realises how rough he’s being.

He scrambled backwards. “Oh my God, Gee, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” He isn’t. He clearly isn’t. He looks like he’s been punched in the mouth.

“Fuck, that was… your fucking pheromones Gee, they’re ridiculous!”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault Gee. I just… I couldn’t control it.”

“Yeah. I got that.”

Gerard looks small and unhappy and Frank has never felt this guilty before, not even the time his mom lost her job because of him being ill all the time, and he doesn’t know what to do. He calls Mikey.

“Dude,” he says, before Mikey’s even said hello, “Mikey, come here. Please. Now.”

Mikey hangs up on him, which he takes as a yes.

It takes Mikey less than a minute to arrive, which is pretty fucking impressive even allowing for the house they’re crashing in being tiny, and when he does he looks like he’d run the whole way. Frank think he maybe made him think Gerard was dying.

“What the fuck happened?” he asks, pushing past Frank before he can answer, hurrying over to the sofa and pulling Gerard into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Gerard says, but his voice is croaky like he’s trying not to cry. “I’m okay.”

“Bullshit,” Mikey says, running gentle hands over Gerard’s sides, checking for hurts, and it hits Frank like a punch, because Ray was right, and how the hell had Frank never seen it before? Mikey is totally Gee’s Alpha.

“We were just fooling around,” Gerard says, his face buried in Mikey’s shoulder. “My pheromones reacted with Frank’s pheromones and… things got a bit out of hand.”

Mikey turns to glare at Frank, and Frank feels like he ought to be on his knees begging forgiveness, which is stupid because he hadn’t actually done anything wrong, and Gerard and Mikey aren’t bonded. Probably.

“It’s okay Mikes,” Gerard says, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s cheek and snuggling closer to him. “He stopped before anything happened, honestly. It’s not his fault. It just took me surprise, that’s all. You know how…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Mikey clearly understands, holding him close and stroking a gentle hand through Gerard’s hair.

“You wanna see if there’s any crappy movies on?” Mikey asks. Gerard nods.

“I’ll just…” Frank begins, but Gerard reaches out to him.

“Stay,” he says. “I think you’re probably as freaked as I am. Stay and watch bad movies with us, you’ll feel better.”

The girl whose name Frank’s brain has apparently decided really doesn’t matter has cable, and they find one of the Scream movies playing. The Ways, of course, recognise which one it is and how far through it is, and Frank goes along with their choice, because it’s not like he’s missed much in the way of plot. There’s a pretty girl, and a dude with a mask is going to kill her. Frank figures that’s all he needs to know.

He sits in a lumpy armchair feeling uncomfortable, while Gerard curls up with his head in Mikey’s lap. Pretty soon he’s snoring softly.

“He always falls asleep during slasher movies,” Mikey says affectionately. “I think he finds the screaming soothing.”

Frank smiles, because yeah that sounds like Gee, and watches the two of them. They’re so completely comfortable in one another’s space, Mikey’s fingers carding gently through Gerard’s hair, apparently unconcerned that Gerard’s drooling on his jeans. Frank can’t believe he never saw this before, can’t believe he didn’t believe Ray.

“You’re not… I mean, you’re not claimed, are you?”

Mikey smiled lazily, his hand stroking through Gerard’s hair. “Do I strike you as having many latent Omega tendencies?” he asked.

Okay, that had probably been a stupid question. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“Just ‘cos I can’t claim him, doesn’t mean he’s not mine,” Mikey said, smiling down at his brother. “Hell, it means it even more than if I did claim him, because there’s no hormonal bond keeping him here. He’s here because he wants to be.”

On the TV someone screams and Gerard makes a soft noise, rubbing his face against Mikey’s leg in his sleep. Frank can’t help but notice how close Gerard’s face is too Mikey’s groin.

After a moment, Mikey begins to gently ease out from under Gerard, cradling his head gently as he rearranged him.

“I need a piss,” he says. “Look after him till I get back.”

Frank can’t imagine what Mikey thinks is going to happen to Gee while he’s gone, but he nods anyway.

After he leaves the room, there’s a crash from the TV – Frank think’s something fallen down some stairs, but he’s basically given up paying any attention.

Gerard stirs, looking adorably childlike as he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “W’as hap’nin?”

“Mikey’s gone to the bathroom,” Frank says. “He’ll be back in a minute.”

“M’kay,” Gerard says, sitting up and folding his legs under himself.

He seems to be watching the film. Frank has no idea how he’s following it if Frank isn’t, but knowing the Ways, he’s probably seen it about six times before.

“I, erm, you and Mikey… Are you?”

“What?! No!” Gerard looked shocked, but not, Frank couldn’t help but notice, disgusted.

“So you’re not having sex then?”

“No. No I’m not having sex with Mikey. Jesus Frank, where did you get that idea from?”

“Well he does kinda act like he’s your Alpha you know.”

“He’s just looking out for me,” Gerard protested. “Because of me being… fucked up. Brothers are supposed to be a bit protective.”

Frank was pretty sure most families’ definitions of brotherly love didn’t include the beta brother threatening to punch alphas in the face if they looked at his elder, alpha, brother. But then the Ways had never been exactly normal.

“You know… you know we wouldn’t care, right? The band I mean. If you and Mikey did ever…”

“No, Frank, it’s not like that. It’s…” he fell silent. “You really wouldn’t care?”

Frank did his best not to look like Gerard was ripping his heart out through his ribcage, and said, “I’m pretty sure we all think of him as your Alpha already dude. You two act like an old bonded couple, always have.”

Frank was prepared to excuse a lot of the Way brother’s behaviours as them just being a bit odd, but he was pretty sure it meant a little more than that when Gerard smiled so brightly at the suggestion his brother might claim him.

Mikey comes back in, slides in next to Gee on the sofa, and Gerard turns his head and catches Mikey’s lips in a soft kiss.

Frank’s suddenly having trouble breathing.

“That was nice,” Mikey says, when Gerard pulls away. He’s completely calm, which is ridiculous because Frank’s freaking out, and Frank hadn’t even been involved. “Why?”

“Franks said… I thought…” Gerard shrugs and tries again. “I just wanted too.”

Mikey nods, like wanting to kiss your little brother is totally reasonable. Although Frank thinks maybe it is, if your brother is Mikey. After all, Frank kinda wants to kiss him.

“Hey Frank,” Gee says, looking across at him, “do you think it’d be easier? With Mikey here as well I mean.”

“I… what….?” Frank’s brain is doing it’s best to produce words, but it’s kinda hard when all his blood has headed south. “Really? No.”

“Why not?” Mikey asks, and he sounds almost offended.

“I just, I mean, not now, right? I mean, not your first time together. That’s…” Special. Sacred. Frank doesn’t say those out loud, because he thinks they might laugh at him, but he knows Gerard knows he’s thinking them, and maybe Mikey as well.

“Mikey?” Gerard asks, turning back to his brother.

“You know how I feel about it,” Mikey says. “That hasn’t changed.”

Gerard nods, apparently decided. “We want you Frankie. Both of us. Um, together. If that’s okay.”

Frank doesn’t even both trying to produce words, just nods emphatically. Gerard’s smile is beautiful, wide and happy and a little bit seductive. “Come here then,” he says, holding his hands out to Frank.

Frank takes his hands, allows himself to be drawn into a soft kiss. This time he’s prepared for the hit of Gee’s arousal, is braced against it. When he feels the urge to fight, to claim, begin to take over, he makes himself pull away, turns to kiss Mikey instead.

Mikey kisses nothing like his brother. Gerard’s kisses are soft and sweet and a little bit tentative. Mikey’s are aggressive, teeth coming into play far more than Frank’s used too, not that he minds, tongue fucking into Frank’s mouth. Frank thinks vaguely that this must be what it’s like to be an omega, and yeah he’s totally sick, because that thought makes his cock twitch hard in his jeans.

“We should talk about this,” Gerard says, apparently uncaring that he’s interrupting the best kiss of Frank’s entire fucking life.

Mikey pulls back just enough that his whine of “Do we have to?” is pressed against Frank’s lips.

“Two Alphas, one of whom isn’t properly an Alpha, in bed with said Alpha’s baby brother who also happens to be the toppiest Beta in the universe? No, of course we don’t need to talk about it. That shit is really simple and there’s no chance it could implode at all.” Gerard doesn‘t really do subtle when it comes to sarcasm.

“I hate talking about stuff,” Mikey grumbles, but he lets go of Frank, sits back against the sofa and gives his brother a death glare. “Go on then, get it over with.”

Gerard blushes, and ducks his head so he won’t have to meet their eyes, as he says, “I haven’t really done this a whole lot. What with the… not being a proper Alpha thing. So I don’t really, you know, know from experience, but I think I’m probably kinda an Omega. You know, sex wise.”

Frank is going to die from lack of blood in his brain. He’s pretty sure he read online that that can happen.

“I tried out being, well, a beta, when I was first having sex,” Mikey says with a shrug. “It didn’t work out for me. I top. I like to be in control. I’m pretty fucking keen on hurting people, but that one’s optional. The others, not so much.”

Yup, definitely going to die from incest induced boners.

“I’ve, erm, I’ve basically only done, you know, traditional Alpha stuff. But I had my queer-freak out last week, so I think we’re probably good to experiment without me having a panic attack or whatever.”

Mikey quirks a smile at him. “Always good to know.”

“So how do we want to do this?” Gerard asks, smiling at them both.

“I, erm…” Frank’s blushing, which is stupid because he’s not ashamed of this particular kink. “I’d like to watch, at least at first. If that’s okay.”

Gerard grins. “I’ve always liked performing to an audience,” he says.

“Really? We’d never noticed,” Mikey says, face straight.

“Fucker,” Gerard growls, and launches himself at his brother, pinning him to the sofa and kissing him. Frank’s breath catches at how beautiful they look together.

After a minute Mikey pulls away. “If we were on a proper sized bed, I’d flip you over now. It’d be totally macho.”

Gerard laughs softly and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “Is that your way of saying you want to be on top?”

“Basically,” Mikey says with a nod.

The two of them shuffle around until Gerard is lying on his back, staring up into Mikey’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, running a hand over Mikey’s chest. “Sometimes I just want to get inside you.”

Mikey raises an eyebrow. “I know the feeling.”

“No, I don’t mean… not sex. I mean,” he blushes and ducks his head. “I mean I want to peel back your skin and crack open your ribcage and crawl right inside you. So we can’t get separated ever.”

Frank’s pretty sure he shouldn’t think that’s hot. Although Mikey seems to like it too, so maybe it’s okay.

Mikey’s kissing Gerard like his life depends on it, one hand tangled in his brother’s hair. He kisses him until Gerard is shifting underneath him, obviously desperate for a little friction.

Mikey pulls away and begins pressing kisses to the pale skin of Gerard’s neck.

Gerard arches his neck, and when Mikey just continues to give him gentle kisses, he grabs his hair and growls, “Fucking bite me, fucker.”

Frank is vaguely aware of making a noise as he watches Gerard shudder under his brother, but it’s nothing, unimportant, compared to the noises Gee’s making, these little breathy moans, like he’s in pain and he really fucking likes it.

“Harder,” he moans out, and then lets out a little groan of annoyance when Mikey pulls away. Frank’s break catches at the sight of Gee’s neck, a ring a teeth marks, purple with the beginnings of a bruise, set into the pale flesh.

“If I bite you any harder,” Mikey tells his brother, stroking a finger across the mark he’s left, “It’s gonna break the skin.”

Frank can’t quite decide whether that’s hot or not, he’s never really been into the whole marking your omega thing, and especially never hurting anyone, but then again, these two could make anything hot. Gerard has no such qualms, moaning loud and shameless and writhing under his brother.

“Do it, oh fuck Mikey do it please, want to bleed for you, want you to mark me.”

Mikey shuts him up with a kiss, long and deep, and says, “not now. Not while we’re on tour. When we’re home, when I can get you to a doctors if you get infected, then I’ll fuck you up all you want, okay?”

Gerard smiles at him, complete contentment radiating from him, and runs a hand through Mikey’s hair. “Best Alpha ever,” he tells his brother with a grin. “Always looking out for me.”

“It’s my job,” Mikey tells him. “You’re mine to look after. Plus, it’s not like you’re going to do it yourself. You’re a fucking walking disaster area.”

Gerard laughs, and kisses his brother again. They look beautiful together, like they were made for one another, and Frank’s so busy drooling over how gorgeous they are that he almost misses Gerard speaking to him.

“What do you want Frankie?” Gerard asks him, twisting round to smile at him. “You’re the voyeur here, you should get to call the shots.”

Mikey makes this ridiculous, ridiculously hot, growling noise in the back of his throat, and that’s it. Frank’s handing in his Alpha ID and telling everyone he’s a Beta from now on because that right there is the hottest thing ever. “Mikey,” he says, voice hoarse. “I want whatever Mikey wants.”

Apparently that’s the right answer, boy is it ever, because Mikey scrambles off his brother so he can stumble over and pull Frank into a breath-taking kiss, hard and vicious and claiming, and yeah, Frank’s pretty fucking okay with the idea of Mikey claiming him.

Mikey pulls him back over to the sofa, and positions him kneeling beside it, close to Gee’s blinding smile.

“Crystal seems really nice,” Mikey says, and shit, that's the girl's name, no wonder Frank'd blanked it out. “And she’s letting us crash here for free, so waking her up with noisy incestuous sex at three in the morning doesn’t seem very fair. So you Frankie, are going to do your best to keep Gee quiet while I suck him off.”

Gerard makes this amazing noise, like he’s so turned on it hurts, and Mikey grins at him, a proper wide wicked smile, and says, “I’ve been watching to get my mouth on your cock since I was… well, you probably don’t want to know how young I was the first time I thought about that.”

Gerard and Frank make identical ‘yes, yes we really do’ noises and Mikey’s grin gets even wider. He leans in so that the words are being pressed again Gerard’s lips like a secret, and just being here to hear this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to Frank, ever.

“First time I thought about sucking you off,” Mikey’s whispering, “I was too young to even get off on the idea. I didn’t care about sex, not back then, but I wanted to taste you all the same because I knew then, I’ve always known, that you’re mine, every last bit of you. I knew even when I was a kid that making you come was my job.”

Frank’s sort of getting used to the feeling of being mildly disturbed and massively turned on simultaneously.

“Yours,” Gerard replies, arching his neck in a clear sign of submission. “Always been yours, fuck Mikey, I was thinking of you, I swear, even back then.”

Trust the Ways to turn even hot sex creepy. Kinda sweet and romantic, but still. Creepy.

On the other hand, Gerard’s taking his shirt off, all that soft white skin that Frank’s been fantasising about out on display in front of him, and he can ignore any amount of creepy if it gets him this.

Mikey’s on his brother in an instant, lips and teeth latching onto Gerard’s left nipple, making this soft humming noise of pleasure when Gerard whimpers and bucks beneath him. His other nipple gets the same treatment, and then he begins kissing his way down Gerard’s body, murmuring soft words into the skin.

“So fucking beautiful Gee, fuck, so good for me, sound so fucking good when I hurt you, you wait till I get you home big brother, I am going to make you scream, fuck, and you’re gonna love it aren’t you?”

The question sounds rhetorical, but Gee answers anyway, his back arching as he gasps out, “yeah, yeah Mikey, love your teeth, love when you mark me, what you to break me.”

Frank’s more turned on than he’s ever been in his life, cock rock hard and leaking in his pants, but more than that, he’s awed, his breath catching in his throat, can’t quite believe that they trust him this much, that they actually want him to be here to witness this, the devotion between them that most people, fuck pretty much everyone, would say was wrong.

Mikey’s soft kisses have reaches the waistband of Gerard’s jeans, and Frank and Gee’s breath hitches simultaneously when he pauses to press his face to the bulge there, scenting his brother, breathing in the stink of his arousal, pre-come and Alpha pheromones and unwashed Way funk.

His fingers make quick work of the buttons, and yet again Frank wonders how he can be so fucking calm about this when Frank’s fucking shaking. Gerard lifts his hips just enough for Mikey to peel his jeans of him, swearing when he realises he hadn’t taken Gee’s boots of first. Maybe he’s not so calm as he looks.

At last though, Gee is lying on the sofa in nothing but a pair of boxers so old and worn that he might as well not have bothered with underwear. He looks nervous, being mostly naked when the others stay dressed, but mostly he looks turned on, fully aware of how hungry their gazes on him are.

Mikey runs his hands down Gerard’s legs, and from the look on his face as he does it, it’s something he’s been wanting to do for a while.

“You remember that time you dragged up for school?” Mikey asks, as he presses quick kisses to Gerard’s hips. “You acted like it was funny, like it was a fucking joke, and I had to grin and pretend I wasn’t getting hard every fucking time I saw you.” He bites the flesh of Gerard’s thigh, smiling when his brother’s breath hitches and says, “You should have seen him Frankie. I mean, he wasn’t as hot back then as he is now, but seriously… him in fishnets. I thought I was gonna die from lack of blood to my brain.”

Frank laughs, partly at Mikey mirroring his own earlier thoughts, mostly because he’s pleased he’s not the only one who thinks shit like that.

“I’ve still got them,” Gerard says, his voice high and breathy with arousal. His hips shift, like he’s not even aware he’s doing it, tiny ineffectual little thrusts. “I’ll wear them for you Mikes, promise.”

Mikey looks like all his Christmases have come at once. “Seriously?!”

“Anything Mikes, anything you want, just suck my fucking cock, God please Mikey, I’m going crazy here.”

Mikey grins, that wide smile that only his closest friends get to see, the one that makes him look like Gerard, and ducks his head to take Gerard’s cock in his mouth.

Gerard groans, a low filthy sound that sends sparks jumping up Frank’s spine, and he has to lean in and kiss him, because if he keeps making noises like that Frank’s going to come.

Kissing him really doesn’t help Frank’s urgent pants situation, because Gee’s far gone enough in arousal now that there’s a bit of Alpha beginning to come out, his kisses harder, more aggressive. More like Mikey’s and fuck, that maybe the sexiest thing ever.

Frank makes himself pull away, go back to watching, because he doesn’t know if this is ever going to happen again and he’ll never forgive himself he misses the chance to watch Gee come in his brother’s mouth.

Gerard’s still making noises, his grunts and gasps too loud in the quiet of the house. Mikey pulls off with an obscene pop to say, “For fuck’s sake Frank, shut him up,” and then dives right back in, sucking Gee’s cock down almost to the root, like he’s got no fucking gag reflex, his cheeks hollowing as he does something that makes Gee moan.

Much as he likes kissing Gee, no way is he going to look away from this, Mikey’s head bobbing as he sucks his big brother’s cock, the wiring strength of his arms showing as he pins Gerard’s hips to the couch, keeping him still, forcing him to be satisfied with just taking whatever Mikey deigns to give him.

Frank shoves two of his fingers into Gee’s mouth, tries not to come when Gee groans his approval and starts sucking, tongue tracing the patterns of Frank’s finger prints, and fuck, Frank had always known he’d have a talented mouth, but not like this.

Mikey pulls of, hand jacking his brother’s cock lazily, as he reaches up to shove two fingers into Gee’s mouth beside Frank’s, Gee’s ridiculous tiny mouth stretched wide around them, and fuck Frank really wants to see those lips wrapped around his cock.

“You want Frankie to fuck you?” Mikey asks, and his voice is still fucking calm, no hint of a tremor in it. “You want him to stick his dick in your ass Gee?”

Gee makes an unintelligible little moaning noise, hips thrusting up into Mikey hand. Mikey leans forward, licks at Gee’s lips where they’re spit slick and stretched wide, (and that shouldn’t be hot, shouldn’t, but it really fucking is). “Tough,” he growls. “You’re mine Gee, all mine, no one gets to fuck you before I do. I don’t fucking care if Frankie’s an Alpha, your ass is mine.”

Frank mirrors Gerard groan of arousal, distantly aware that someone telling him he doesn’t get to fuck Gee shouldn’t be hot, but completely incapable of remembering why, whole brain fried by Mikey’s ‘don’t fuck with me’ growl.

Mikey sits back, pulls his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth, and reaches down to press them between his brother’s legs and Frank’s going to come right the fuck now because Mikey’s fingering his brother, only spit to ease the way, and Gerard’s moaning like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, whole body rigid with arousal, hips grinding down on Mikey’s fingers, panting and whining.

“Fuck, Frankie, he opens up so fucking easy,” Mikey says, looking directly at Frank for the first time since Gee started to strip. “You should feel him, so fucking tight, fuck. We need to get some proper lube, next time we do this, I want this to be my cock.”

And that’s it for Gee, he’s moaning so loud the whole fucking house is going to know what they’re up too, shooting all over Mikey’s hand. Frank’s grinds his hand down against his cock, refusing to come untouched in his jeans like a fucking teenager, but fuck, he can smell Gee’s come and it’s making his mouth water.

“And after I’ve come,” Mikey says, still fucking Gee leisurely with his fingers, even as Gee whimpers with over-sensitivity, “you can fuck him.”

Frank’s actually going to die if he doesn’t get to come in the next minute.

Mikey leans down and begins to lick Gerard’s come of his belly, apparently unconcerned that Gee makes little pained noises every time he touches his cock. When he’s satisfied that Gee’s clean, Mikey reaches out and grabs Frank’s shirt, jerking him close and pressing his mouth to Frank’s, and Frank’s expecting a kiss, but oh fucking fuck, Mikey’s not kissing him, he’s feeding his brother’s come to him and fuck…

Mikey pulls back, whispers, “come for me Frank,” and that’s it, that’s fucking it, and Frank’s coming untouched, his cock pulsing inside the confines of his jeans, and he doesn’t fucking care that they were the last halfway clean pair he had left, because he can taste Gees come and Mikey just made him loose it just by fucking ordering him too and that is the hottest thing ever.

He slumps forward, resting his head on Gee’s hipbone, whole body shaking with the force of the best fucking orgasm of his life. When he recovers enough to raise his head, Mikey’s looking smug and Gee’s watching him with wide eyes.

He hadn’t noticed when he slumped, but this position puts him really close to Mikey’s crotch, and he’s still hard, and somehow still fucking dressed. He takes a deep breath, smells come and sweat and Gee’s pheromones, and under it that distinctive spicy scent of a Beta, and he’s still fucking shaking but fuck it, he needs this…

“Can I suck your cock?” he asks, giving Mikey his very best puppy dog eyes. “Please, fuck, want it.”

Mikey grins, smug bastard, and looks at Gee, and fuck yeah, Gee, Frank had kinda forgotten him, and obvious sucking Mikey is Gee’s job, but fuck, Frank really wants it.  
Gerard grins. “Fuck yeah, Frank can suck you if he wants, so long as you get your fingers back in me.”

Frank’s kinda regretting that it’s gonna be a while before he can get it up again. “Doesn’t it hurt? I mean, aren’t you kinda sensitive?” The way male omegas he’s been with acted, he’s always assumed it was like his cock, too sensitive after orgasm for any contact to feel good.

Gee’s grin gets even wider. “Definitely sensitive. Doesn’t hurt. Yet.”

Mikey makes this amazing breathy little moan, eyes closing, and Frank takes the opportunity to lunge for him, get his jeans open and pushed down just enough that Mikey’s cock springs free, hard and red and fucking dripping with pre-come, and his body’s slicking itself up as well, Frank can smell it, but he’s not gonna do anything about that till he knows a little better what Mikey likes. He really fucking hopes what Mikey likes includes being rimmed.

For now he contents himself with wrapping his lips around Mikey’s cock, dipping the point of his tongue into his slit to taste him. One of Mikey’s hands tangles in his hair, and his hips thrust a little, enough for Frank to figure that yeah, this isn’t going to be like sucking an omega.

He pulls back, and gets momentarily distracted by Mikey’s other hand, the one that isn’t in Frank’s hair, being pressed up again Gee’s ass, two fingers disappearing inside his brother’s body while Gee makes these little almost pain noises.

“You can, er, you can fuck my mouth. You know, if you want too.” You could fry eggs on the force of his blush.

“You sweet talker,” Mikey says with a grin, but his cock twitches so it was obviously the right thing to say. He does something that makes Gee makes this kinda mini scream, and drags Frank’s head down by the hair, shoving his cock up into Frank’s mouth.

After that Frank isn’t so much giving a blowjob as holding still and trying not to choke while Mikey uses his mouth, and it’s unlike anything Frank’s ever done before, but he kinda likes it.

Gee’s clearly gone through ‘a bit over-sensitive’ and is well into the ‘okay fuck that kinda hurts now’ territory, but he’s not asking Mikey to stop, and Mikey seems to be pretty fucking in favour of the noises Gee’s making.

The only warning Frank gets, before Mikey’s shooting into his mouth, is the hand in his hair tightening, pulling back until just the tip of Mikey’s cock is in his mouth, and Gee biting down on his own hand to muffle an actual fucking scream.

When Mikey’s fingers finally unclench, letting go of Frank’s hair, he sits back feeling pretty fucking smug.

“Frank,” Gee manages, and his voice is fucking rough, good thing it’s two days until their next show, “fuck Frankie get up here, want to taste him.”

They kiss long and slow and sweet, passing Mikey’s come between them, and hey, there’s another thing which ought to be gross but really isn’t.

Eventually they break apart and Frank collapses back onto the carpet, feeling pretty fucking amazing.

They’re all silent for a long time, only the TV which Frank had completely forgotten still playing in the background, only now it seems to be infomercials or something, rather than horror.

“Next time,” he says eventually, rolling over just enough that he can see the Way’s faces, Mikey quietly smug, Gee grinning like a loon, “We are doing this on a fucking bed.”

Gerard laughs softly. “No way we’ll last that long,” he says. “Chance are, next time we’ll be doing this in the fucking van.”

It’s a sign of just how gone he is over these guys that he’s pretty fucking okay with that idea

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, why not come find me on tumblr? I maintain a recs blog at http://gluttonforpunsihment.tumblr.com/, or find my personal blog at http://lentilswitheverything.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Comments are made of win and awesome.


End file.
